


Lumity in Hallownest

by I_dunno



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Mantis, F/F, No longer cannon complaint I guess, Will update tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dunno/pseuds/I_dunno
Summary: Luz and Amity wind up in Hallownest. But just because the Radiance has been sealed away doesn't mean there is not danger to be found.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 84





	1. Howling Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on r/TheOwlHouse and somebody pointed out that in the intro song there's a Hollow Knight pushing among King's stuffed animals. I thought I was joking when I said I'd have to write a HK-tOH crossover fic, but then someone was like "yeah I'd read that" so here we are. 
> 
> Also if you're you're here for Lumity there will be some of that but it's not the main focus of the story.

“I thought you said it wouldn’t remember us!” Luz shrieked as the Slitherbeast chased her and Amity across the Knee.

“That’s not important right now!” Amity panted as Luz grabbed her hand and yanked her off the path and out of the way of the lunging monster. They continued running through the snowy woods of the Knee. Luz leaped over a fallen tree, and Amity attempted to follow but tripped over a protruding branch, sending the witch and the human tumbling down a steep, snowy embankment.

When they stopped rolling, Amity found herself on top of Luz. She would be a stuttering mess in any less dire circumstances, but as it was all she felt was fear when she saw the Slitherbeast looking down upon them from above. Amity turned to continue running only to realize she and Luz had landed on a small ledge on the side of a massive cliff, with the bottom nowhere in sight.

“What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?” Luz screamed as the beast licked its lips.

“Jump!” shouted Amity before pulling herself and Luz off the cliff as the Slitherbeast dropped down onto their ledge.

“WHAT NOW?” Luz shouted over the rushing wind as they fell, clinging to each other for dear life.

“UM, LET ME THINK!” Amity shouted back.

The two girls fell for what might have been seconds or might have been hours before the ground came into view. 

“ABOMINATION, CATCH US!” Amity shouted as she waved her arm in a circle, making a purple ring in the air. A massive hand made of purple goop reached up from the ground below them. It didn’t so much catch them as it broke their fall, but it was undeniably preferable to landing on the cold, hard ground. 

“Are you okay?” Luz and Amity asked each other at the same time before looking away, giggling. 

“Somehow, yes.” Luz said. “But where are we?”

“Great question!” Amity said as she looked around. In one direction was a large cliff. It was craggy and covered in ledges, platforms, and overhangs. It also seemed to be made out of some sort of stone shells, packed together somehow. In the other direction was a vast, empty expanse, with a howling wind more intense than anything she’d witnessed in the Boiling Isles blowing towards the cliff face.

“Wait a second, wasn’t the cliff we fell from over there?” asked Luz, pointing at the barren, windy field.

“I- I think so? But maybe we got turned around while we were falling?” Amity suggested. “That cliff over there doesn’t look anything like the one we fell from. But maybe… I don’t know. I haven’t heard of anything like this place.”

“Well, guess we’re having an adventure!” Luz declared happily. Amity would have rolled her eyes if it wasn’t so damn cute. “Maybe we’ll see something from on top of the cliff?”

So the two began to climb up the cliff, aided by pillars of ice, rope-like vines, and more abominations. But it was hard, slow work even with magical assistance. They decided to take a break in the mouth of a small cave when Luz said “Whoah, what’s that?” before walking deeper into the cave. Amity followed her to see a chamber with a large metal lantern shooting scarlet flames into the air.

“No idea… but I don’t like it.” Amity said as she looked at the thing. Something was just… off about it. Maybe it was the claw-like shape of the top of the lantern or the unnatural hue of the flames, but whatever the cause, the lantern definitely put her on edge. Amity was thankful Luz seemed to feel the same way. She said some cute human phrase about “bad vibes” and soon the duo was back to climbing.

Eventually, Luz reached the top of the cliff before turning to help pull Amity up over the final ledge. Amity blushed furiously when she realized Luz didn’t let go of her hand, but rather was gazing at a statue perched on top of the cliff. Amity had no idea what it was- the top part looked kind of like a brain, and maybe that was a face? Amity moved to examine the statue closer as Luz paced the edge of the plateau they were on.

“Amity, look! A town!” Luz shouted excitedly, pulling her away from the statue and pointing at a cluster of lit buildings. “Someone there will be able to help us!”

“Are you sure? It’s kind of rude to just go barging into people’s houses asking for help.” Amity said uncertainly.

“I’m not going to barge, I’m going to knock first, silly! And besides, unless you can see any recognizable landmarks, I think that’s our best bet.”

With Amity reluctantly conceding that point, the two set off towards the town, helping each other over boulders and across ravines. There was one large pit that the two had to shimmy down vines to safely reach the bottom, and nerve-wracking as it was, they did manage to reach the bottom safely. Eventually they came to what seemed to be a large doorway without any doors at one end of what must have once been a giant bridge, but now was just a ledge overlooking the small town they had been going towards. After another intense session of vine climbing, they found themselves walking towards the small town.

It was more of a village, really. A small cluster of buildings, less than a dozen, a bench and a well. Standing next to the bench were two figures. The first had ivory-white horns protruding from their bug-like head and were wrapped in a simple black cloak and holding a beautiful white flower. The other was a much larger figure, and had their back turned to the girls, but they could see this person had three horns and a slightly fancier cloak, as well as some kind of headband.

“Sheo, I believe it might be time for a break my friend! We have visitors!” said the first person in a croaky voice. “Greetings, travelers! Welcome to Dirtmouth!” 


	2. Crystal Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity go to find a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the number of chapters went from 10 to nine. That's because the first visit to Dirtmouth and the trek through Crystal Peak were originally going to be two chapters, but I decided a short chapter of everyone in Dirtmouth talking and a short chapter of Luz and Amity walking might be a little boring, so I rolled them both into one chapter. But don't worry if you missed some of your favorite characters in Dirtmouth, this isn't the last we'll see of it!

This wasn’t good, Amity thought. After introducing themselves to the gentleman with the flower, who they learned was called Elderbug, and Sheo, they asked if either of them knew how to get to the Boiling Isles from Dirtmouth. Neither of them had heard of the Boiling Isles. Sheo went off to find his brothers training with swords as big as they were and asked them, but they were just as clueless. Not even Cornifer the mapmaker or his wife Iselda had anything better to offer- the best they had was Cornifer mentioning having heard mention of someplace called the “Anglo Isles” in passing at a cartography convention.

“Well who else can we ask?” Luz asked Elderbug after Cornifer and Iselda bid them goodbye.

“Hmm, well, nobody in town. That idiot Zote would say he knows exactly how to get there but he’s too busy to tell you. We can’t exactly wake Sly up. I’d suggest that Grimm fellow, but he’s left and honestly he gives me the heebie jeebies. Oh! I know! Princess Hornet would know! Or at least know who knows. I believe the Stag took her to the Resting Grounds. You two seem resourceful for hatchlings, you can get there by going through Crystal Peak. I hear it’s much safer since all that ruckus with the Black Egg. Just take that elevator over there up the cliff and follow the signs. I believe Menderbug has been making some improvements around here now that the young Knight isn’t running around breaking things.”

“A Princess?” asked Luz excitedly.

“A Princess?” asked Amity skeptically.

“Yes, Princess Hornet is the daughter of the late Pale King. Although I’ve gathered that she prefers not to talk about the past too much. But I believe she may have traveled outside the bounds of our fair kingdom. She might be able to help you get home.”

“Doesn’t she have important princess stuff to do?” Amity asked.

“Well, she seemed more urgent than usual in getting to the Resting Grounds, but honestly she isn’t particularly busy most days. Most of her subjects are living right here in Dirtmouth.”

“But there’s so few of you!” exclaimed Luz.

“Yes, well, there was a plague that swept through the kingdom when Hornet was just a hatchling like you. From what I’ve heard her say- er, mutter under her breath whenever the subject comes up- she seems to blame her father for mismanaging the crisis. As I said though, she isn’t the loosest with her information. But I’m sure she’ll help a couple of wayward souls like yourselves; she may seem cold and harsh, but she is not unkind.”

“I know the type.” Luz said with a wink towards Amity before turning back towards Elderbug (and missing how much Amity blushed). “So, take the elevator to Crystal Peak, go to the Resting Grounds, talk to Princess Hornet. Sounds like a plan!”

So after thanking Elderbug again for his help, the human and the witch approached the cliff with the elevator to Crystal Peak. As they neared the elevator, however, a door in the bottom of the cliff opened and a bug with a blue turban popped its head out.

“Hello hello! Oh, I see you two have travelled a long way to come here. But regret smells the same in every world, doesn’t it? Yes, it does. And I can smell regret heavy on you two. Heavier on green fur, certainly, but the other one is not without their regrets either. But where are my manners? I am Jiji, the confessor! Would you like to step inside?”

“No thanks, we have someone to meet.” said Amity before Luz could speak up and delay them. And she didn’t know if this Jiji person could smell  _ what _ her regrets were, but there were definitely some she didn’t want brought up in front of Luz.

“Of course, of course. You two just be on your way then. But remember, regrets that are not dealt with only create more regrets. You two would do well to remember that. Especially you, green. Bye-bye for now!” And with that Jiji scurried back into the cliff.

“They seemed nice. Weird, but nice.” Luz said as she and Amity stepped onto the elevator. “What kind of regrets do you think she was talking about?”

“I dunno. Normal regrets. Nothing in particular. Nothing worth talking about. What kind of regrets do you have?” Amity said while attempting a casual wall-lean and nearly falling off the elevator. Thankfully, Luz grabbed her hand to keep her from tumbling to her death. And didn’t let go. Amity was really glad Luz was looking at the village getting smaller below them rather than her tomato-red face. 

Soon the elevator came to a halt near the top of the cliff and the two of them stepped off. As they entered Crystal Peak, even Amity had to admit it was impressive. Luz, of course, was absolutely flabbergasted by the abundance of sharp, pink crystals jutting from the floors, walls, and ceiling.

“It’s so pretty!” Luz whispered before running off to examine the crystals closer, and Amity could feel her cheeks heating up (again) at how cute Luz sounded. “Ow! And pointy!” Amity shook her head and smiling. God, what an adorable little dork she had fallen for.

“C’mon Luz, we’ve got a Princess to find.” Amity reminded her.

“Right! Let’s go!” Luz said, taking Amity’s hand and pulling her deeper into Crystal Peak. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, taking in the sights of Crystal Peak, before Luz suddenly said “I’m sorry for getting us dragged into all this.”

“What do you mean? This is all  _ my _ fault!” Amity exclaimed in shock.

“It was my idea to go to the Knee though…” Luz said guiltily as she activated a glyph to make vines form a ladder down a mineshaft.

“Yeah, but I’m the one who thought the Slitherbeast wouldn’t remember us. In retrospect, I think it’s the Smitherbeast that has the really short memory. Shows why I didn’t go into beast keeping, I guess.”

“That sounds like it’s on whoever decided to give them such similar names as much as it is on you. What even is a Smitherbeast?” Luz said.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Amity reassured her. “And I’m the one who tripped over the log, too.”

“That could’ve just as easily been me. Eda’s witch training involves a surprising amount of push-ups, but even strong nerd arms don’t make me any less clumsy.” Luz replied, dramatically flexing her biceps. They were definitely more well defined than they were a few weeks ago. Not that Amity had been looking. “If we’re gonna blame anyone for this, we might as well blame the Slitherbeast for being a big ol’ jerk and trying to eat us.”

Amity giggled, although she wasn’t entirely sure what exactly Luz had said that was so funny. She was allowed to laugh when her crush was being a cute doofus, right? She looked so cute right now, especially with- wait, was Amity staring again? Crap!

Fortunately, Luz was too busy looking over the edge of a large pit to catch Amity looking at her. There was a sign in front of the pit. There were two arrows, one pointing downwards next to the words “Resting Grounds” and one pointing across the pit indicating something called the “Crystalized Mound”.

“Think there was supposed to be a bridge?” Luz asked with a chuckle as she began growing vines down towards the distantly visible floor of the Resting Grounds.

“Maybe you’re supposed to be able to fly?” Amity said with a shrug. “Everyone here seems to be some sort of giant bug.”

“True. Oh man, do you think Princess Hornet is a giant hornet?” Luz said as she finished growing the vines and began to climb down.

“I hope not. Those things scare me enough when they’re little.” Amity said with a shudder as she followed Luz down the vines. They arrived at the bottom of their makeshift ropes to see another bug-like person, this one wearing a burgundy cloak and pointing some sort of lance at them.

“Come no closer foreigners. Tell me, what business do you have in this sacred glade at a time such as this?”


	3. Resting Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Hornet, and Amity receive dire news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I know Young Blood Old Souls showed Luz can't use her glyphs outside the world of the Boiling Isles. Bit I never explicitly said this ISN'T in another world, and I started writing this before then anyways, so for the purposes of this story Luz can use her glyphs in Hallownest. Now, enjoy in-over-her-head Luz and loredump Hornet XD

“Are you Princess Hornet?” Luz asked, excited despite the blade being pointed at her.  
“Yes. And who might you two be?” she replied without lowering her weapon.  
“I’m Amity Blight and this is Luz Noceda. We’re from the Boiling Isles and trying to get back there.” Amity said.  
“Hmm. It would not be the first time fate has brought unwilling travelers to these lands. I know not of the kingdom you hail from, but I can assure you I will assist you once I have resolved the current conflict I find myself in. I shall have the Old Stag return you two to Dirtmouth.”  
“Conflict? We can help you Princess!” Luz said eagerly.  
Amity could feel herself blush in anger as Hornet openly scoffed at Luz’s suggestion. “I appreciate your offer, but this is no fight for hatchlings like yourselves. I am dealing with an enemy wielding an old power to try and claim more. I do not need to be protecting two whelps while I fight.”  
“We can help! We know magic, see?” Luz said, tapping a rune and causing a spear of ice to burst from the ground.  
Amity got the feeling Hornet would be raising an eyebrow if she had any. “And the other one?” Amity gulped and drew a circle in the air, creating a small ball of purple fire in her hand. “Very well. But I shall not be protecting you when the claws are bared. Follow me.” Hornet said before turning and beginning to walk deeper into the graveyard.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea? It sounds dangerous. Like, Slitherbeast dangerous.” Amity whispered to Luz as they followed the princess.  
“We’ve got to help her so she can help us! The sooner she deals with whatever this is, the sooner she can help us! Speaking of which, hey Princess, what exactly is this conflict we’re helping you with?”  
Hornet sighed. “I’ll only explain this once, so listen closely. Ages ago, there was no distinction between Nightmare and Dream, only the Slumber. But then the Slumber was divided, into the Nightmare and the Dream. The Nightmare was, generally speaking, the bad parts of the Slumber, and the Dream was the good parts. The Nightmare Heart ruled the Nightmare and the Radiance ruled the Dream. The Slumber was generally benign, albeit chaotic and unpredictable, so the Radiance was more powerful. But while the Nightmare Heart drew power from being feared, the Radiance drew power from being loved. Then the Pale King arrived and swayed the Radiance’s followers. Nearly forgotten, the Radiance went mad with anger and unleashed a horrible plague upon the Pale King’s people. The Pale King went to extreme lengths to fight the infection, and by extension the Radiance. There was a… lengthy process that the Pale King put into motion before he disappeared, but the important thing is that right now the Radiance is contained by a creature made of Void, an ancient power opposed to the Slumber. It resides within the Black Egg, and is protected by a new seal of three Dreamers, whose powers keep outside forces from tampering with the Void or the Radiance. But a follower, or perhaps puppet, of the Nightmare Heart seeks to break into the Black Egg and reunite the Slumber under the Nightmare Heart and go to war with the Void. I intend to stop him.”  
“Okay, so this follower guy wants to break into the egg, but won’t the seal thingy stop him?” Luz asked.  
“It will, which is why I believe he will attempt to kill the Dreamers in order to break the seal. It has been done before.”  
“Okay, so we protect these Dreamers. Who are they? And for that matter, who’s this follower-puppet-jerk?”  
“The Nightmare’s servant is a creature by the name of Grimm. Sometimes he calls himself the Troupemaster, other times the Nightmare King. The latter makes me believe he retains his free will, or at least an arrogant personality. I doubt the Heart would style a puppet as a king, unless it is meant as joke. Regardless, the Dreamers are powerful individuals who agreed to become anchors for the seal. Emilitia the Baroness lies in the City of Tears, guarded by lock, key, and the labyrinthian nature of the abandoned city. Ogrim the Knight is in the Mantis Village, guarded by the fierce tribe that inhabits it. And Sly the Nailsage rests in Dirtmouth, guarded by his pupils.”  
“Oh, I think we met them when we were in Dirtmouth! So we just have to stop this Grimm person from killing the Dreamers? Let’s go get him!” Luz said cheerfully.  
“Alas, that is why I came here. This site was important to the children of the Radiance, and I hoped that perhaps its connection to the Dream, and therefore the Slumber, and therefore the Nightmare, might provide some clue as to how to track down Grimm. But I have found no such lead.” Hornet said as she stopped on a platform with a bell and a bench similar to the one in Dirtmouth.  
“That’s strange, I thought I was the only one using the Old Stag’s services now…” Hornet said. Then there was a great rumbling from beyond the gate at the end of the room. It lowered and a large stag beetle came skidding to a halt.  
“My lady!” he said, clearly out of breath. “A mantis envoy rang for me. He said the village is under attack from the Grimm Troupe and the Lords request assistance!”  
“Take us to Queen’s Station then. There’s no time to waste. If the Mantis Lords are asking for help, the situation is even more grave than I feared.”


	4. Mantis Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity assist the Mantis.

The stagways would have been beautiful if she wasn’t viewing them in such a dangerous situation, Amity thought. The tunnels had an eerie splendor. Wide, multi-lane tunnels with gorgeous murals on the walls echoed with the footsteps of the last being to traverse them. But Amity wasn’t paying attention to the tunnels, she was nervously patting her knees as she sat in the gondola atop the Old Stag. It was that same feeling she got right before a Grudgby match, but ten times worse.

“The Mantis are a proud tribe. They respect strength above all else, but do not delude yourself by believing this means they are stupid. They will likely not attack you, knowing you are with me, but nevertheless, do not show fear. I will try to find Grimm, you two can help against his minions as you are able. Do your best not to insult any of them, but especially not the Lords.”

Amity felt a twinge of jealousy at how Luz was staring at Hornet with rapt attention, hanging on her every word. But that wasn’t important right now.

“Hold tight to my cloak, it is the fastest way.” Hornet said, and Luz and Amity awkwardly grabbed it.

“What are we- Ahh!” Luz cried as Hornets needle flew into the roof of the Queen’s Station and she acrobatically swung them up to another platform. They continued through a series of caves and tunnels in this manner. The air felt thick and musty with the density of spores and pollen in the air, and the student in Luz had to wonder what kinds of potions or specialized abominations she could make with the colorful variety of mushrooms they darted past.

Then they came across the first bodies. There were four of them. Three were lumpy, maroon creatures with eerie masks and unlit metal torches lying next to them, covered in slashes and cuts. The last one was what Amity assumed was one of the Mantises Hornet was talking about. It seemed like it had been bipedal, but now it was laying on the ground, charred and still slightly smoking. Hornet stopped, and Luz and Amity let go of her. “We are in Mantis territory now.” she said. “I am going to go meet with the Lords. Do what you can to slay the Grimmkin.” she continued, with a nod at the masked corpses. Then with a jump and a flick of her wrist, Hornet was flying away from them.

“Well… I guess we’re gonna go fight?” Luz said, suddenly sounding uncertain.

“We could just… wait here until it’s over?” suggested Amity.

“No. I said we’d help the Princess, and that’s what I’m gonna do. Although I guess I did kind of volunteer you for it. If you want to stay behind-”

“No. We stick together.” Amity said firmly.

“Okay, good.” Luz said, relief etched across her face. Swallowing their fears, the two found themselves reaching for the other’s hand at the same time as they began walking towards the sounds of fighting echoing through the cave. Amity’s mind felt like it was going a million miles per hour. She was holding Luz’s hand. They were in some crazy bug world. They were about to go join a war or something. She just stepped on a dead Grimmkin or whatever the things were called.

They arrived outside a sizable gate to see a scene of carnage. The Mantis warriors were fighting a pitched battle against the Grimmkin, dodging balls of fire and swipes of staffs, then ripping and tearing with their deadly claws. But Amity could tell the Mantis could only last so long. The Mantis might be killing five Grimmkin for every warrior they lost, but there were only twenty or so Mantis left, and every time a Grimmkin died, it seemed like two more popped out of the air to take its place.

“Stay with me.” Amity muttered as she squeezed Luz’s hand while drawing a spell circle. “ABOMINATION, ATTACK!” she shouted as the goopy purple creature rose from the ground, and Luz slapped a glyph on its forehead. The abomination (one of her larger ones, nearly as big as the one she made at the cliff on Grom Night) lumbered forwards and thrust an arm at a group of Grimmkin. They looked as surprised as Amity felt when a cluster of icicles sprouted from the end of the abomination’s arm and skewered them. That wasn’t something her basic, general-purpose abominations could usually do. Luz’s rune must have made it stronger than Amity realized.

The Grimmkin seemed to panic at this sudden threat, and the Mantis were simultaneously buoyed by the welcome surprise of reinforcements. The Grimmkin seemed to decide to focus mostly on the ice abomination. If she had been an uninvolved observer, Amity would have said they should have really maintained focus on the Mantis, but as it was, all of Amity’s being was focused on rejuvenating the abomination as the Grimmkin hurled balls of flame at it. But the Mantis continued cutting down the agents of the Nightmare Heart.

Then, suddenly, the remaining Grimmkin paused their attacks, then curled in on themselves, disappearing from existence. Amity stood up, finally letting the abomination dissipate and hoping they hadn’t faked their retreat. She looked around, realizing there were a number of flaming mushroom stalks around them and a few Grimmkin stuck to the cave walls with woody green stalks piercing them.

“Luz? Are you okay?” Amity panted.

“Yeah, although I’m running low on plant glyphs. Are you okay? I tried to shield you with the mushrooms but there were a lot of them and I-”

Amity silenced her by pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m fine, dork. That was scary.”

“It was.” Luz agreed as she held her friend. “I… I don’t want to do anything like that again.”

“Me neither.” Amity whispered. “I was-”

“Hatchlings! I see you have not died. Perhaps I underestimated you.” The witch and the human turned to see Hornet walking towards them through the gate they had been defending, flanked by two taller Mantis, easily twice as tall as Hornet or Amity, and carrying what looked like spears or lances.

“Did you  _ expect _ us to die?” Amity asked bitingly.

“Yes, although I am not displeased that you didn’t.” Hornet said, provoking a shocked exclamation from Luz while the two tall Mantis moved to talk to the other warriors, who were tending each other’s wounds.

“You sent us on a suicide mission?” Luz shouted angrily.

“No, the two of you insisted on going on a suicide mission and I did not have time to convince you otherwise. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you already, or taken you with me to fight Grimm.” Hornet said as she sat down on a rock and pulled out some sort of shell from her cloak before taking a long drink from it. “Does your kind drink water?” she asked, offering the shell.

“Yes!” Amity exclaimed, taking the shell, while Luz said “Don’t change the subject.”

“What more is there to discuss? You were insistent on helping me fight, and as I said, I did not have time to talk you down. So I acquiesced to your demands in the interest of saving time. Even with the easier task, I expected you would die. But thankfully, you did not.” Hornet said as she pulled some sort of bandage from her cloak and began wrapping it around a burn on her leg.

“...I still don’t like it, but whatever. Did you at least beat that Grimm guy?” Luz asked.

Hornet sighed. “No. He is more powerful than I had feared. I fought him alongside the Mantis Lords, the three strongest warriors of the tribe. He killed one of them before teleporting to Ogrim and killing him as well. He did not even seem to regard us as actual threats. And he taunted me by saying he had already killed Emilitia. I will have to send someone to confirm that is true, but if so, Sly is the only thing standing between Hallownest and two terrible futures.”

“So, I take it now isn’t a good time to help us get back home?” Amity asked.

“I’m afraid I must return to Dirtmouth immediately. The Nailmasters never tested themselves against the Lords, but whether they would win or not, I believe they may need my help to fight Grimm. And I would welcome your assistance as well, should you wish to give it.”

“You needed someone to check on that other Dreamer, right? We can do that.” Amity said.

“Very well. Have you explored the City of Tears at all?” they both shook their heads no. “I see. Then you will need a map.” Hornet said, drawing a worn piece of parchment out of her cloak. “Take good care of this map. It was my sibling’s. I will have the Old Stag take you to King’s Station, here. Then you just need to go to where Emilitia rests- or rested- here. Once you know one way or another, have the Old Stag take you back to Dirtmouth.”

Luz and Amity turned to begin walking back to Queen’s Station when they heard a reedy voice say “Do you have a moment before you leave, younglings?”

They turned to see one of the tall Mantises, one of the Lords, they assumed. “They are under my protection, Ith’nal.” Hornet said in a warning tone.

“And they do not require it here.” Ith’Nal replied smoothly, offering two disks to Luz and Amity that seemed to have a pattern of shell framed by two claws. “My sisters speak generously of their bravery, including the new Lord Ix’Aitl. They have done a great service to our people. These charms indicate that you are not foe nor prey, but a friend and an equal. Should you ever need allies, you shall find them here. Now if you shall excuse me, we have many wounded to tend to and many funerals to plan.” Ith’Nal said before bowing and returning to the village.

“What did you two do to receive Marks of Pride?” Hornet asked, surprise clear in her voice.

“We, uh, helped the Mantis fight. Like we said.” Luz said awkwardly.

“Well you must have made quite the impression. Normally the Mark of Pride is only given to those who defeat the Lords in a duel. For them to forgo that requirement indicates you were outstandingly brave or outstandingly strong.”

Amity and Luz looked at each other for a moment before the human said “I think it was a little of both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which do I love more: comments, or the Mantis? The correct answer is comments, but I also looooove the Mantis.


	5. City of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity explore the heart of Hallownest.

“Wow!” Amity exclaimed as she and Luz looked out of King’s Station and into the City of Tears. “It’s beautiful! In a melancholy way.” she added, watching the rain pound on the vacant streets and rooftops. “How are we gonna get through the rain though? I can do a shield spell on myself for a few minutes but not on both of us…”

Luz tentatively reached a hand outside. “Yup. It’s not boiling rain. Totally harmless. Like a warm shower!” Luz said, cheerfully stepping into the rain and missing Amity blushing at the thought of Luz and showers. Amity did follow Luz into the rain however, albeit much more cautiously.

“How does it rain underground?” Amity wondered aloud.

“Magic? Maybe it’s raining on the surface and leaking down here.” Luz suggested. “So which way do we head?”

Amity consulted the map again (Luz had wanted to carry it, but Amity pointed out that she didn’t have the best record of holding on to things). “That way, I think. Man, Hallownest is huge! On the map we’re only like, a few centimeters away from the Mantis Village!”

“Yeah…” Luz said, suddenly much less chipper.

“Luz? What’s wrong?” Amity asked, turning towards her crush and putting the map back in a pocket of her coat.

“Nothing, I was just thinking… those Grimmkin thingies… I killed them, Amity. I’m a killer now.”

“Yeah? So am I. Is- I take it killing things is a bigger deal in the human world than in the Boiling Isles, huh?” Amity said softly, barely audible over the rain. Luz just nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” Amity said. Luz nodded again and they sat down on the edge of a large statue of a tall, cloaked figure with two jagged horns surrounded by three shorter figures.

“I just… it’s not even that I feel  _ bad _ . Those things were trying to kill us. I would do everything exactly the same if I had to relive that. You are absolutely worth killing for.” Luz paused as Amity’s face turned a vibrant red before she motioned for Luz to continue. “I guess I just feel bad that I don’t feel bad, if that makes sense? Like, I know I made the right choice, but I worry that I made it too quickly, or too easily, and that I’m actually-”

Amity put a hand on Luz’s shoulder and the human trailed off mid sentence. “Luz. You did the right thing. You were defending me, and yourself, and the Mantis. You saved my life Luz. And that’s not nothing. Not every decision needs to be hard.”

“Azura never killed anyone…” Luz mumbled.

“Azura is a fictional character in a children’s book.” Amity said gently. “It’s an awesome series, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not the most realistic. And it’s not like she ever told King Brashwald to  _ stop _ shooting arrows at Malthorn’s army. Heck, when she threw a fireball at the Steel Assassin in book three, she didn’t even know he was fireproof.”

“I’m just… maybe it’s dumb, but I just… I’mworriedI’llbecomeaWarriorofHateandnotaWarriorofPeace!” Luz rushed out.

Amity cautiously extended her arms, and Luz accepted the hug appreciatively. “Luz, you could never be a Warrior of Hate. You don’t have a hateful bone in your body.” 

“I know, I just… It’s just a lot.” Luz sobbed, her tears mixing with the rain to drench Amity. There was a part of Amity that wanted desperately to kiss Luz. It would be so romantic, them alone in an empty city, in the rain, but the more sensible part of her knew it was obviously not the time.

“You’re sure this is the place?” Luz asked as she stood next to Amity in front of a large building with a sign on top of it in a language neither of them could read (it was odd, Luz thought, that English was spoken both on the Boiling Isles and in Hallownest- that was something to ask Eda about later).

“Yup! According to Hornet, this is- er, was- the Bank of Hallownest. And apparently Emilitia is supposed to be in-” Amity checked a scrap of parchment Hornet had hastily scribbled on “vault number- what the- 88,088? How big is this place?” Amity exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, you’re just holding the note upside down.” Luz said.

“Oh, okay, I was- Hey! Not funny!” Amity said with a poorly suppressed grin as she turned the parchment and Luz broke out into giggles.

“I’m sorry! You’re just so- anyways, let’s start looking.” Luz said between bouts of laughter.

“Okay fine, but finish that thought. I’m just so what?” Amity said as she walked over to an archway with a symbol of a figure walking down stairs above it.

“Oh! Amity! They have elevators! Like we took up to Crystal Peak.” Luz elaborated upon seeing Amity’s confused expression. They got in and Luz flicked the switch under the arrow pointing downwards and with a rumble the lift began to descend. It quickly came to a halt on the next floor, a long hallway lined with doors.

“Well, here’s vault zero. And there’s vault nine hundred ninety-nine.” Amity said, glancing at the first doors on the right and left. “I think we’ve got a lot more elevating to do. Now seriously, what were you gonna say just now?” Amity asked as she flicked the switch again.

“Oh, uh nothing. I forgot! Don’t worry about it.” Luz said as she flipped the switch again.

“Uh-huh, sure Luz.” Amity said with a smirk, but she didn’t push it further. Eventually they came to the floor with vaults 88,000 through 88,999. It was a good thing this was their stop, since unlike the other floors, this one had an ankle-deep layer of water on the ground.

“You’ve still got the key, right?” Luz asked as she began wading down the hall, running her hands along the left wall and over the doors.

“Yup.” Amity said, pulling it from her pocket.

“Actually… I don’t think we’ll need it…” Luz said as she came to a halt in front of the shattered door between vaults 88,087 and 88,089. Inside was a simple stone slab raised to chest level with a pile of ashes on top of it.

“I guess he didn’t lie, then.” Amity said sadly. Their walk back to the elevator was silent, save for the splashes of their footsteps. 

They began their ascent, and were in between the 77 and 76 thousands when Luz suddenly blurted out “I was gonna say you look really cute when you’re smiling at my jokes!” Amity stared at her in shock as Luz continued on. “I’m sorry I like you I know you already like someone you’re just really cool and a great witch and a great friend and I know I’m just a weirdo human and I probably just screwed everything up and made things awful and you probably hate me and I-”

Luz froze as she felt Amity’s hands on her shoulders. “Luz, can- can I kiss you?” Amity asked, her voice cracking with emotion. Luz stared, wide eyed, and nodded. And then their lips were gently pressed together. 

Deep in an abandoned and partially flooded bank might not have been the most romantic spot for a first kiss. It wasn’t in the rain in an abandoned city, or during a slow dance at Grom, or while watching a beautiful sunset. It was awkward, and brief, and perfect and  _ theirs _ . 

They didn’t stop smiling the rest of their way back to Dirtmouth, nor did they stop holding hands and bursting out into random fits of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How obvious was it that I have very little experience with kissing and even less with writing about it? XD
> 
> Also, lemme know if you think the philosophizing at the beginning of this chapter merits an angst and/or hurt/comfort tag.


	6. Dirtmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm razes Dirtmouth.

Luz and Amity dismounted from the Old Stag in the Dirtmouth station and immediately knew something was wrong. Outside they could hear the crackling of a very large fire. Amity summoned an abomination as they rode the lift up to the surface level.

“Another ice glyph?” Luz asked as they stood in front of the door.

“Yeah, the Nightmare… things seem to like fire, so plant probably isn’t a good idea, and I don’t know how effective fire or light would be. It worked fine at the village, right?”

So Luz placed an ice glyph on the abomination and opened the door. The scene outside was worse than they expected. A tall, skinny figure that the two assumed must be Grimm was doing battle with all three Nailmasters at once. Most of Dirtmouth was ablaze, the dancing pinkish flames casting eerie shadows as Grimm fought. Grimm laughed as Oro and Mato’s blades swept through the air where he had been an instant before.

“Oh dear, what  _ would _ your teacher say if he saw this sad display?” Grimm taunted as he ducked under Sheo’s blade. “Really, if you three are his only pupils, I think the nail arts will be lost to time.” he added before opening his cloak dramatically and sending a set of living fireballs screaming towards Oro. Oro dodged most of them, but one would have got him if Mato hadn’t knocked it away.

“What do we do?” asked Amity, taking Luz’s hand.

“Send in your abomination, I have an idea! When it’s ready, try to get in over there.” Luz said, pointing to a spot in front of Sheo’s abandoned easel.

“Ah, the hatchlings have arrived!” Grimm exclaimed as Amity’s abomination charged him. “Wonderful!” He said as he raised a fist and a jet of flame erupted from the ground in front of the abomination, cleanly bisecting it as its momentum carried it through the fire without stopping. Then Grimm dashed towards Amity, his cloak and body morphing into something resembling a drill or a spear. Amity yelped and lept to the side.

“Leave the grubs alone!” Mato roared as he unleashed a furious series of blows towards Grimm, who teleported out of the way with a sigh. 

“I see the problem now! You three are duelists, not fighters! You have no clue how to fight an opponent who isn’t running at you with something sharp! Luckily for you I’m a performer too.” Grimm said, levitating in the air and lazily flicking more of his living fireballs at the Nailmasters, who could do little more than dodge and parry as Grimm hovered just out of reach.

“Come down here and fight us for real!” Luz shouted from next to the easel.

“Very well.” Grimm said, suddenly appearing inches in front of Luz, towering over her with an eerie smile on his face. “How exactly do you intend to beat me?”

In lieu of a verbal response, Luz tore the top sheet of paper away, revealing an ice glyph the size of the sheet. She slapped her hand onto it and a massive spike made of ice flung itself off the page and through Grimm’s chest.

“Not bad, witchling!” Grimm said as he turned into a swarm of bat-like creatures before reforming on top of the Stag Station. “I haven’t seen that kind of magic in fifty years!” Grimm continued as the station erupted in scarlet flames. “But I still have a duty to my master. I know the Nailsage is in one of these.”

Luz and Amity watched in horror as the last unburnt buildings in Dirtmouth were set ablaze. “Now… If you three would still like a fight on  _ your _ terms…” Grimm said as he leapt to the ground, reaching out his arms and materializing two reddish-purple scimitars out of thin air.

Oro and Sheo readied their nails. Mato spared a glance at Luz and Amity and simply said “Run.” before doing the same. Luz stared in shock before she felt a hand on her wrist. The last thing she saw in Dirtmouth before Amity pulled her down the well was Grimm laughing as he kicked one of the Nailmasters into a flaming wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the Grimm Troupe there during Belos' wars to unite the Boiling Isles? Yes.
> 
> Also sorry for the posting slowing down, I haven't gotten any comments since the first chapter and it's kinda sapping my motivation XD I do still intend to finish this regardless of how many comments I get.


	7. Ancestral Mound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity make a new friend and Luz learns some new spells!

Luz and Amity ran panickedly through the tunnels underneath Dirtmouth until Amity was bent over with her lungs burning. Luz wrapped a protective arm around her and led her over to a bench she could see just inside some sort of mound.

“Are you okay?” Luz asked her girlfriend concernedly.

Amity nodded, panting. “Yeah… just gimme a second. What do we do now?”

“We have to go find that Black Egg Hornet was talking about, and find some way to stop Grimm!”

“Luz… I don’t think we can. You saw what happened when you speared him with that giant icicle. I think it would take someone like Emperor Belos to pose a serious threat to him. An Eda at the very least. We don’t stand a chance. I think we-”

“Ohohoho! Who’s this slithering into my mound? Visitors, is it?” a playful voice said from behind them. They turned to see a creatures with a snail-like shell on his head and a necklace of skulls walking towards them, carrying a staff with another skull on top of it.

“No need to be afraid my friends! I wish you no harm unless you wish me harm. I was simply meditating when I heard the chitter of voices and the hum of two powerful creatures. Strong in different ways, but strong nonetheless!”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry if we disturbed you, we can go if you-” began Luz.

“No, no, no! I love guests! And I think I may be just what you’re looking for on a number of counts! Let me guess, two travelers, lost and out of their depth, seeking the power to accomplish their goals while also dealing with unresolved romantic tension. How close was I?”

“Surprisingly accurate, although the romantic tension has been resolved.” Luz said, taking Amity’s hand in both of her own and smiling at the witch, who blushed and smiled back.

“Ohohoho! Wonderful! That’s one less problem for me to take care of! Now, I have nothing I can teach the red and green girl (“WHAT” yelped Amity as her blush deepened) but you, I think I might be able to help.” the Snail Shaman said, pointing his staff at Luz. “My kind are master spellcrafters, harnessing the powers of Soul and Void. And you are just an endless fount of Soul! I taught my last pupil their first spell, but they came back and taught me a few more. You may not have a natural affinity for the Void like my kind do, but I can still help you out a bit.” he said, waving his staff, and three white orbs appeared, hovering in front of Luz. 

Luz held out her arm, entranced by the floating objects, and they floated towards her, one moving towards each hand and one moving towards her face. They dissipated, and Luz began floating, with white ribbons of energy wrapping around her. Then there was a loud crack and Luz collapsed in a heap on the floor.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?” shriek Amity as she rushed over to kneel beside Luz.

“Ohoho, yes, my people’s teaching methods are rather… direct. The first time can be quite overwhelming. But I think you know even better than I how resilient this one is.”

Luz groaned and turned over, wrapping her arms around Amity’s waist. “See? She’ll be fine in a few minutes! Now, you need help getting back to your home realm, yes? Which is it? I’ve seen your kind from a few places. Winchester Valley? Gravity Falls? Boiling Isles? Pinnacle? Wait, you can’t be Pinnacle-”

“Boiling Isles!” Amity interrupted as she gently ran her hands through Luz’s hair. “You have a way to bring us back?”

“Indeed I do! It’s a bit of a climb, however. And I’m afraid I cannot take the Stagways, their jostling is not good for beings with… less solid forms than yourself or your companion. We just need to pop up to Dirtmouth, cut through the Crystal Peaks, and up to the Crown! Perhaps I can go visit auntie afterwards…”

“Dirtmouth… isn’t the safest right now.” Amity said awkwardly. “Is that so? Don’t worry, just because I’m friendly doesn’t mean I can’t protect myself. Although perhaps we can see if Hegemol would like to come with us. He’s a lovely neighbor, makes the most  _ wonderful _ fried grubs.”

“Then let’s go!” said Luz, sitting up and giving Amity a small heart attack. 

“Luz! How much of that were you conscious for?”

“Most of it. But you playing with my hair felt really nice.” Luz said with a cheeky grin.

“Ohohohoho! Yes, the romantic tension is certainly resolved! Now let’s get you two back where you belong! Not that I don’t enjoy the company, of course, but I’m sure you have family waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the ending a little abrupt? Probably, but I saw that The Living Tombstone dropped 7 new songs and I had to go binge listen.


	8. Black Egg Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet confronts Grimm at the Black Egg Temple.

It turned out the Snail Shaman was not kidding about his form not being as solid as Luz or Amity. The human and the witch took turns supporting the Snail Shaman’s arm not holding his staff as they walked through the Forgotten Crossroads. He was unsettlingly cheerful about the corpses and husks they passed. Apparently the large, empty suit of armor they had ran past on their way in had belonged to the Hegemol person that he had mentioned earlier, and he simply giggled as he commented on it.

“So, Mr. Shaman, what exactly did you teach me?” asked Luz as she and Amity helped him up a ledge.

“Oho! Yes! I almost forgot! My favorite is Vengeful Spirit, although I suppose I’m biased since I created it. Just give your energy a little shove forwards! Go ahead, try it!”

“What do you mean? Just- WHOAH!” Luz shouted as she made a pushing motion and a blast of white energy shot out of her hands and slammed into the opposite side of the cave. “HOLY CRAP DID I JUST DO THAT!?!?”

“Ohohoho! Indeed you did student! That’s not the most powerful spell I taught you, the opposite in fact, but I dare say it is the most versatile! Then there’s Desolate Dive. As the name implies, you need some downwards momentum, but just push your energy downwards, like you did with Vengeful Spirit. And lastly is Howling Wraiths. I don’t know entirely how it will work for a creature with a voice to cry out. Honestly, I’m rather surprised the student who taught it to me was able to utilize it. I suppose rage is rage, even if they were not intended to feel anger, or anything else! Ohoho!”

“Wait, what? How is someone supposed to not feel anything? Like, not even my parents are that psycho.” Amity exclaimed.

“Ohoho! An excellent question! One somebody should have asked the Pale King, though I suspect nobody who knew had the courage at that point. He intended to trap the Radiance in a vessel pure of any emotions. He almost pulled it off, too! But he didn’t and that’s how that dreadful infection came about. But now my student is taking the opposite approach, and it seems to be working so far! They’re in that building over there by that tall fellow. I’d suggest we pay them a visit but I don’t think they’d like to be disturbed.” the Snail Shaman said, pointing at the Black Egg Temple, with Grimm standing outside of it.

“Oh my God! What do we do?” Luz whispered to Amity.

“Oh, don’t worry about the Grimm Troupe, they’re just scavengers, completely harmless if you leave them alone.” the Snail Shaman chuckled. “They do cut a striking figure though. Their leader, anyways.”

They watched as Grimm walked into the temple. Then a few steps after entering Hornet quietly stepped out from the inside of the doorway and plunged her needle into his back.

“Hornet!” Luz shouted as Grimm turned into a swarm of bat creatures. She and Amity dashed towards the temple, with the Shaman waddling along behind them.

“Princess.” Grimm sighed as he reformed next to the shiny black egg in the middle of the temple.

“Not one step further, Grimm! I know what you’re planning and I cannot allow it.”

“If you knew what I was planning you would know you can’t stop it. But tell me, what  _ do  _ you think my master plan is?” Grimm said in a blatantly patronizing tone.

“You are going to try and subsume the Radiance. You will either die and re-release the infection or succeed and subject my kingdom to something worse. I will stop you or die trying. Only one of us will leave this temple alive.”

“Oh you poor, stupid bug. You really think I would be foolish enough to challenge the Radiance?” Grimm laughed. “She could annihilate my master, what exactly would I do? The only part you got correct is that only one of us will leave here alive.” At this, Hornet raised her needle again. 

“Oh don’t worry Princess, it’s not going to be me. I’m not here for the Radiance, I’m here for her jailer. We have unfinished business.” Grimm said as he opened his cloak and a creature resembling one of the bats he sometimes turned into flew out to hover over his shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my son is hungry.” he said before dragging open the door to the egg.

“Stop!” shouted Hornet, running forward.

“Let him go, Princess. This is simply another part of another cycle.”

Hornet turned to see the Snail Shaman walking into the temple. “What do you mean, spellbuilder?”

“Just watch.” the Shaman said as a small figure walked out of the egg. They were pitch black from the tips of their horns to the bottom of their feet, the only exception being their glowing white eyes.

“Little Ghost… is that you?” Hornet asked. The figure nodded before turning to Grimm.

“Hello again my friend.” Grimm said. “You’re looking different. But that doesn’t matter right now. You may have fulfilled your duty to your father, but you made a contract when you lit that torch. And the ritual is still incomplete. And you are the only one who can finish it. Burn the father, feed the child.”

The figure (it didn’t look like any ghost Amity had ever seen) nodded again and suddenly inky tentacles burst from their back surged towards Grimm. Luz and Amity watched in awe as the black tendrils lashed, stabbed, and beat Grimm. It only lasted a few seconds before Grimm exploded in a burst of flames. But the flames didn’t just dissipate, they seemed to get absorbed into the little creature Grimm had called his son.

Then they turned towards Hornet and the Shaman and raised a hand in farewell before turning and walking back into the egg. 

“Ohoho! It has achieved unity of purpose then, if not unity of action. Now Princess, I’m sure you have many matters to tend to, but I fear it would be unbearably rude of me not to invite you to come up to Hallownest’s Crown with me to see these two off.”

“They- I- If I do, will you answer my questions afterwards?”

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to assist the Princess! Shall we go then?”

Hornet nodded, and so they walked out of the temple, Luz and Amity hot on their heels.


	9. Hallownest's Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short and sweet, but I didn't really feel the need to drag it out longer.

“Well, here we are!” the Snail Shaman chirped as he, Hornet, Luz, and Amity emerged atop Hallownest’s Crown.

“Great. But, uh, why are we here again?” asked Amity.

“To get you home of course!” replied the Snail Shaman as he walked over to one of the large, rune-covered obelisks standing around the edges of the plateau.

“Yeah, but why here specifically?” Luz clarified.

“Let me show you. I haven’t done this in a while so I’m going to have to just keep going until I find your stop.” the Shaman said as he waved his staff in front of one of the obelisks. The runes on it glowed for a moment before the flat surface of the pillar turned into a portal with glowing white edges. Luz peered through curiously and was shocked to see a bay with a number of warships in it flying the American flag. She was even more shocked when she saw a group of planes appear on the horizon.

“HOLY CRAP IS THAT PEARL HARBOR?” Luz shouted.

“Recognize it? I guess you two must be very well traveled.” the Shaman hummed as he closed the portal with a wave of his staff and toddled over to the next obelisk.

“It’s- no- I haven’t  _ been _ there! It’s- it’s part of history where I’m from.”

“Fascinating!” the Shaman exclaimed as he opened another portal overlooking a futuristic, snowy city. Luz shrieked and clung to Amity’s arm when a gigantic mechanical foot slammed down in front of the portal. “Nope. That’s not it…”

The Snail Shaman continued, opening and closing portals that led to all sorts of places. One was some sort of supply closet, another led to a corridor with an odd portrait of trolls in tutus, one led to what looked like another version of Hallownest’s Crown but with strange white particles floating in the air.

Finally, a portal opened and Luz and Amity let out a breath of relief at the familiar sight of the Boiling Isles, apparently from atop the Knee.

“Luz? Amity?” they heard a voice from the other side.

“Eda!” Shouted Luz excitedly, running through the portal, which turned out to be a few inches off the ground on the Boiling Isles side, causing Luz to faceplant into the snow. Amity followed her through much more cautiously and helped her girlfriend to her feet.

“Luz!” Eda called out happily as she swooped down on her staff. “Where were you?”

“We were in a place called Hallownest! It’s-” Luz turned around to see the portal was gone.

\---

“Why did you not give them an opportunity to say farewell to us?” Hornet asked the Snail Shaman as they began their descent.

“I recognized the name Luz said… I have… history… with that woman. But come, I’m sure you have much more interesting questions than about failed romances!” the Snail Shaman replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where any of the portals lead and you get a cookie! And no the Pearl Harbor one doesn't count.

**Author's Note:**

> Why's Sheo in Dirtmouth??? Find out tomorrow! Well, maybe you won't find out about that tomorrow but I'm hoping to do a chapter a day. I've got this all planned out!
> 
> Also, please please PLEASE leave a comment telling me what you think! They are what motivates me to write, especially for unusual crossovers like these.


End file.
